26, TMNT Style
by MidnightMoonWarrior
Summary: 26 one-shots, 26 letters...And no, K does not stand for Kill Includes OCs and very strange situations.
1. A is for Alice

Attention: I don't own TMNT…damn.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thanks for doing so!

So…funny way how a muse comes to you…anyway this is a 26 chapter story, as you might have guessed from the title. There will be one chapter for each letter, of the English alphabet.

AN: This in no way has anything to do with the plot of PS, though it does have the OCs.

ANN: Please go to my profile and vote in my poll! You don't have to, but good karma to whoever does! Thanks!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter One: A is for Alice **

**

* * *

**

He sighed again, looking to the mess before rubbing a green temple.

He could be playing video games or reading comic books or even skateboarding…but no he was cleaning. He despised the chore, he rather face the foot than get a bottle of cleaner. His assignment meant he had to dust, sweep, and mop, it was annoying him to no en.

"Stupid Leo…stupid mess…" The current victim grumbled to the empty space

Pitching another moldy pizza box into the trash, he thought back to what revenge he would plan.

The youngest male turtle was currently in his room, being ordered there by his eldest brother.

"_It looks like a bomb went off" He rolled his eyes at the blue bandanna_

"_Smells like you got dead bodies stored in there" Raph added _

_He sighed, there was no way to get out of it_

"_Whatever" _

So he was cleaning his room.

Like any teenager, his room was messy, but he didn't care…it was his room. At least there could be a little excitement, it was so boring. Nothing but his possessions kept him company. It had been an hour and with no clear end to the piles of crap in sight, desperation was creeping into his mind. So it had been a year since he cleaned his room, so what? Or had it been longer than that…he couldn't remember.

Anything would be better, than staying here with nothing to do, it wasn't like he was actually going to do the work. Some sort of excitement…

As if his prayers had been answered, another living being appeared, a turtle. A smile was on her face, he returned it.

"Why are…" His sentence was cut off by her hand against his mouth; she silently put her finger to her mouth. He nodded; the hand was removed as she went to close the door. It was closed, but not before his visitor looked in either direction.

"Sorry" The other turtle spoke, moving a piece of blond hair out of her eyes

"It's fine, why…" Again Michelangelo's sentence was cut off

"Am I here? Funny story about that" His female ego chuckled nervously, baby blue eyes darted towards the door.

He raised an eye ridge in curiosity, "What did you do?"

Alexandra, or as he knew her Alice, didn't respond right away. Her eyes were darting around the room. He knew what she was doing, he had done it many times before, something was up.

Again he asked, "What did you do?"

Her head snapped up to meet his gaze "Oh sorry! I…" Before she could finish the sentence, six voices yelled the same word. The voices combined to form a monster like roar that fiercely echoed anger throughout the lair.

"**ALICE!**"

She cringed, he chuckled at her expression.

"Hide me?" The pink bandanna asked

"Tell me what you did first" She glared, he smirked

Loud footsteps sounded outside the door, she twitched.

"I put hot sauce in Leo's tea and replaced Jasmine's swords with Styrofoam ones"

A chuckle escaped his mouth; he could just imagine Leo's expression and Jasmine's reaction. She saw he smile and then perked up, forgetting the ones hunting her.

"Then I painted Raph's motorcycle my favorite color and glued Tori's Sais to the floor"

His chuckle turned to a set of giggles; oh he wished he could have been there.

"And finally I blasted Rap music through Don's lab and burned a book in front of Simone"

She smugly smirked, proud of her actions. By this time he was about to roll on the floor, wishing he had been brilliant enough to pull the pranks. When the laughter finally stopped, he wiped away a tear and spoke without fear of the elders.

"Dudette, you kick ass"

Giving her a high five, they didn't notice the door opening.

"Oh, there's going to be an ass kicking alright"

The one known as Alexandra turned to meet six glaring gazes, before darting. The pack of revenge bent turtles followed, he was once again left alone. Squeals of horror reached his ears, he was glad it wasn't him.

But on the other hand, it was good to have her around. He continued his chore with a new spring in his step, thinking of her.

And that's why if you ask Mikey what A stands for, he will automatically reply with the best female he can think of.

Alice.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Thanks for reading!

Up next is B…which stands for what?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Do you have any ideas?


	2. B is for Badass

Attention: I don't own TMNT…damn.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and that you for doing so!

* * *

**B is for Badass **

**

* * *

**

"Great job Raph"

"Shut up Leo"

"Don't tell me to shut up, this is your fault"

"Whatever fearless"

"You and your stupid anger issues"

"At least I don't have a stick up my ass all the time"

"At least I follow orders"

"Well I am fun"

"Well I don't get us into situations where we are surrounded by purple dragons, just because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut!"

"And I have an anger problem"

"I do because of you!"

"But Leo-san, you must control your emotions"

"Raph, shut up"

"Why should I?"

"Because you lack of a brain got us into this!"

"What did you fucking call me?"

"Will you ladies shut up the fuck up!" Tori glared at the two males

"It's not helping" Donatello added

"Anything?" Simone looked to the youngest two

"Nada" The pink bandanna replied [Nada=Nothing in Spanish]

"What she said" Mikey peeked around the corner, in search of the enemy

Currently they were against a brick wall, hiding from a group of purple dragons led by some wanbee Hun.

It had started as a normal run…

_The dusk sky greeted them, a simple patrol awaited. Jasmine had elected to stay home to meditate and the other females had wanted to go. After telling both Tori and Leo to watch the younger two females, they had departed, leaving the yellow bandanna to a night of silence._

"_So where…" Leonardo's was cut off _

"_We got Pds" The red bandanna said happily, he needed a good fight _

"_Sweet" The long drawled word was said with a smirk on the hotheaded female's face_

"_Chuck time!" Mikey pulled out his orange babies before swinging them to hit Alice's _

"_Good practice" Simone mused, wondering what Donatello though on the matter _

"_Nothing like a few punks now and again" The genius replied, twirling his staff at a leisurely pace _

"_No" All eyes turned to the katana wielding turtle _

"_What is it Leo?" Raph scoffed _

"_There is no reason to fight them, besides…" The eldest was again cut off _

"_Your just scared" The green eyed male taunted _

_Leo's eyes narrowed, his brother was always being the rebel. It annoyed him; he wasn't going to put up with it. _

"_I don't have to explain my reasons to you, I said no" He said smoothly, but firmly _

"_Like you can tell me what to do" The other turtle hissed _

"_I am the eldest, you will obey me" _

It had gone down hill from there.

The hothead had jumped straight into the mass of the gang and the other six turtles had responded in different ways. The other red had wanted a piece of the fight, so joining the assault had been a no brainier. Wanting to join the excitement, the two hyperactive turtles had followed. Always concerned their siblings' safety, the brains had gone to defend them. And Leo had gone to help everyone and then kill Raph for starting the whole thing.

Having been overwhelmed by the numbers of bat wielding humans, and that Leo and Raph wouldn't stop arguing, they had to retreat. So here they were, the two eldest males about to tear each other's throats out and the knowledge that any moment they could be found.

"Is it clear?" The redhead asked, creeping away from the somewhat whispering pair

She was pissed, the two could argue later. Right now they needed to get the younger turtles out of here. It was true that she would be doing the same thing with Jasmine, but could they control their egos for a moment?

"Yep" With the answer she crept from the hiding place to another shadow on the other side, which caught everyone's attention.

"What are you doing?" Raph hissed hovering just past the wall

"Simone, Don" She ignored the question, motioning for the two to join her. With only a look to the others, they quickly ran across. Not waiting for neither of their names to be called, both the formally fighting males crossed to stare her down.

"We get them out of here, then you can kill each other, got it?" Tori growled, looking back to where her youngest sister was. Both orange and pink nodded before carefully crossing.

"THERE'S ONE!"

Reacting in instinct, Mikey pushed his female counterpart into the shadows just before a pack of human eyes were on him. It would have been smart to stay in the shadows, to let the youngest use his speed to escape the mob…

"Bring it" Raph growled, all six formally hidden turtles flanking the orange bandanna

…but family comes before being smart.

Soon they were surrounded, Leo wondered what was going to happen, he had no control over the situation and….His thought was cut off by the leading human.

"What to do with you, such a hard choice" The barely full grown man waltz back and forth, flaunting his "power"

"Let us go?" Alice suggested

"I think that giant shells would look good hanging on my wall, especially yours" He pointed to the pink bandanna smirking, several growls sounded

"You'll have to get through me first" Tori hissed fiercely, moving to block her sister from view

"Whatever you say freak" The mob grew closer, forcing them into a tighter green blob

"Actually we prefer not to be called freaks" Donatello interjected, all eyes went to him

"Then what are you things called?" The main man decided to humor them; they were going to die anyway

"Turtles is too plain and ninjas doesn't cover everything" Simone had guessed the general plan, deciding to give someone time to come up with a plan

"Terrapins?" Leo threw out

"Nah, what about mutant turtles?" Raphael knew they were trying to stall, but how long could the game last

"It needs to tell that we are teenagers" Mikey added

"And that we kickass" Alice smiled

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?" A member of the crowd threw out, the leader glared

"Nice ring to it" The purple bandanna replied

"Whatever you are called...you are going down" The human motioned for the crowd to come even closer.

But the order was never followed, screams for help sounded. The large mass disappeared, one by one the people pulled into the shadows. The sound of weapons slamming together was heard, a flash of green.

"Who are you?" The petrified human yelled

"You want to know what we are?" A voice spoke from behind him, he turned, no one was there. Only two men were left, searching all around for the mystery attacker.

"We are the shadows, always watching"

One less, another scream sounded.

"We are the wind, never seen"

One left, another bat hit the ground.

"We are protectors of this city…"

He turned to look at the group of turtles, no one was missing.

"…watch your back"

A shiver ran up his spine, numb, unable to move.

"Run" The word was whispered in his ear, blood pumped in fear through his system. He took off, leaving his former targets alone.

"Nice Jas" Tori smirked, as the last turtle of the group appeared from the shadows

"I leave you alone for ten minutes" The yellow bandanna growled slightly annoyed

"Well you should have come in the first place" Alice rolled her eyes

"Nice stalling" The eldest female smiled at Don

"Thanks" The purple bandanna replied

"Well we wouldn't have needed your help if it weren't for Raph" Leo muttered

"Whatever Leo" Raph shot back

"Here they go again" Simone sighed

Within seconds, the two were back where they had left off, in each others faces.

"Hey Jasmine?" Mikey asked

"Yes?" Two ice blue eyes replied

"That was awesome" The orange bandanna complimented

"It was nothing" Came the response

"Showoff" Tori muttered

"What was that?" Jasmine asked

"I called you a badass"

"That's what I thought"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Sooo….what did you think?

Next is C…what's it for?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. C is for Cement

Yo…I don't own TMNT, obviously.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thanks for doing so!

AN: This one is shorter than the others, cus I thought it should be.

ANN: SO HERE WE GO!

* * *

**C is for Cement **

**

* * *

**

Another night, another patrol.

Crisp air threw their bandannas to the wind, the moon shining above.

"Race?"

The suggestion was heard by the other seven, grins replied. Lining up in all fairness, without a signal they took off. Racing across the dark roofs, it seemed a male was going to be the winner. But then he suddenly stopped, another almost smashing into him.

"Raph?" The one named Leonardo asked in a slightly worried tone

"Hey Mikey…look" The red bandanna ignored the question asking what was wrong, pointing towards the ground. The others crowded to the side, they were looking at the sidewalk.

The hyperactive nutcase male froze, recognizing the pattern dug into the cement.

"_Yo dumbass where are ya?" _

_They were looking for him, he had to get loose. It was hard for them to get up when they were on their backs anyway, but now…_

"_Mike_y?" _An exasperated_ _voice_ _asked, he looked to see his three elders staring at him _

"_Help?" He asked feebly _

_They just stared. _

"_Of all the dumb things…" Don laughed, the others joined in _

"_Seriously Mikey, what were you thinking?" The blue bandanna snickered _

"_Dudes! Help me" He pouted, they were never going to let him forget this. _

"_Dumbass" Raph extended a hand, that he struggled to reach. With a firm hold, his hotheaded brother tried to pull him up. _

"_To heavy for you Raph?" Leonardo smirked _

"_Shut up fearless, it's dried" Was the growled response _

_Reluctant to help, Leo grabbed his other hand. Using all their strength, they still were unable to get him loose, so Donatello joined in. Finally they got him loose and had to carry him home, he couldn't move his legs. _

"_How to trap a turtle in three steps, one get Mikey" Raph smiled _

"_Then get fresh cement" Leo continued _

"_And wait" Don finished, chuckles all around _

"_Shut up" He mumbled, he was going to hear about this forever _

"What is that?" Alice tilted her head to get a better look

The elder males chuckled; the females looked at them curiously.

"How to catch a turtle in three steps, One: get Mikey" Raph smirked

"Then get fresh…" The eldest male was cut off

"Shut up" Michelangelo growled

"Anything you want to share?" Jasmine asked

"Mikey got stu…"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

SO I thought that was a nice little story….I so can imagine Mikey doing that.

D is next….what does it stand for?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	4. D is for Dude

HEEEEEEEEEYOO!*…I don't own TMNT, duuuuh.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thanks for doing so!

*Borderlands reference…check out the claptrap minisodes on you tube for more info

* * *

**D is for Dude**

**

* * *

**

"Dude"

"Be quite"

"Dude"

"I am trying to watch TV"

"Dude"

"…"

"Dude"

"Go away"

"Dude"

"Now"

"Dude"

"Mikey…"

"Dude"

"You are annoying"

"Dude"

"Raph get your dumbass brother!"

"Dude"

"JASMINE!"

"Dude"

"ANYBODY?"

"Dude"

"Shut up"

"Dude"

"Seriously shut up now"

"Dude"

"I will kill you"

"Duuuude"

"MIKEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL RIP YOUR TOUNGUE OUT!"

The orange bandanna paused, wondering what to do next. He was sitting next to Victoria, who was currently glaring at him. Taking Donatello's advice to think things through to heart, he thought of the pros and cons.

The pros would be looking her straight in eye and saying "Dude" it would piss her off and be epicically epic

On the other hand, cons would include having his tongue ripped viciously out and/or a painful death. He wouldn't get any sympathy, the other turtles telling him he deserved it. It would also lead to Raph laughing at him hysterically when he mumbled for him to pass the milk. He could already see it playing out…

"_Plas ta mil" _

"_What?" _

"_Plas_ _ta milc" _

"_What the hell?" _

"_Rahh…ples plas ta milc" _

"_Speak clearer, I can't hear a damn thing" _

"_PLES PLAS TA MILC!" _

"_Whhhaaa?" _

He sighed, that would sure be fun.

Mikey looked over to the redhead, who waited for what his decision was. Amber eyes held death, she was ready to pounce.

He took a breath; she raised an eye ridge while glaring.

"Dude dude dude dude dudette….DUDE!"

He smiled, right before running for his life.

He could have turn back to live another day…

"MIKEY!"

…but where was the fun in that?

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Poor Tori…so what did you think?

So E is next…it stands for?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. E is for Egg

HI! I don't own TMNT, crap.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thanks for doing so!

* * *

**E is for Egg**

**

* * *

**

The aggressive male called Raphael, or Raphie as a certain orange bandanna liked to call him, rolled out of bed at the somewhat late hour of noon. Grumbling at the sounds of the TV and squinting at the overhead lights, he exited his room to stumble down the hallway. Considering he was half blind doing this, he wasn't surprised that he bumped into someone. He growled, even though it was his fault, the response being another growl. Turning to open a green eye a bit, he was met with a pile of red hair piled into a mess, with two amber eyes showing through.

So she wasn't a morning person either, made sense.

He grunted an apology, which she silently seemed to accept. Coming a little more to his senses, he was able to walk by her side to the kitchen without bumping shoulders again. Grabbing his favorite morning drink of orange juice, he again grunted and she did the same. They had a pretty good communication system in place, they understood each other. Not that it made it easier to get along with her. Setting the glass in front of her, he sat so they could both adjust to the light. Neither said anything, both were the seen but not heard type. A conversation failed the room, which he hadn't noticed coming in.

"I am sorry, but I have to disagree"

"I'm sorry that you beliefs are confused"

He scrunched his eye ridges together; she grunted telling him that she had the same reaction that he did. Both recognized the voices of the brains, but what the hell were they talking about?

"My ideas are not confused; you just didn't do enough research"

"I did plenty of…"

"Well obviously you didn't or we wouldn't be here"

"We are here because you are wrong"

Finally coming to his normal alert self, he proceeded to meet Tori's gaze.

"Any idea what the fuck they're talking about?" She grumbled, taking a small sip of juice

He shrugged, before pushing back his chair. The red bandanna decided that if he didn't know that he was going to find out. She seemed to have the same idea, grabbing her glass as they walked into the living room.

"Look it's nothing personal but think about it…"

"I have and your theory is inconclusive"

Standing in the middle of the room was Simone and Donatello, also known as the brains of the teams. In the space between the two were the youngest duo, who watched the complex and well thought arguments go back and forth.

"Mine is inconclusive? Yours is the one that would be ridiculed by any right minded scientists" Simone crossed her arms, a small smirk on her face

Not to be beaten, the purple bandanna thought for a moment before replying "Well perhaps it would be ridiculed by the ignoramus scientists who support you, on the other hand the ones who support my correct theory would stand tall as I am"

"Ooo Burn" There was a chuckle from the couch

Taking his eyes from the bizarre standoff for a moment, he looked to see Jasmine casually looking at a book, with her happy other half meditating on the other side. Looking up for a moment, the one he named Juliet smiled at his and her sister's confusion.

"What is going on?" The one beside him asked

"We got into a fight" Don muttered, slightly glaring at his gray opposite

"It's an argument…" Simone snapped "…not an fight"

"Don't get all grumpy just because you are wrong"

"I am not grumpy! And who said I was wrong?"

Raph stared.

And so did the redhead beside him.

Usually the fight they knew of included punching, yelling, cussing…all of the above.

"This isn't an argument, it's a formal discussion!" He yelled, wondering if they had all lost their sanity

"They've been at it since…how long?" Alice turned to her orange companion

"Since Leo woke up…" Mikey's sentence was cut off

"Seven thirty" Two light brown eyes slightly opened

"Makes you wonder if they got any sleep" Jasmine smirked

"We…" Simone was cut off

"No sleep at all" The bo staff user replied

"Do NOT interrupt me!" The brown haired turtle growled

"Sounds like she hasn't had her coffee" Tori muttered

"What are you two arguing about anyway?"

While the question was unanimously asked by all, it was verbally said by the now fully involved blue bandanna who watched the conversation with somewhat interest.

"Quantum physics?" The yellow bandanna suggested

"How to make the battle shell even more badass?" Mikey mused

"Which came first…" The green eyed female began

"…the chicken or the egg?" Don finished

They all stared.

"**Seriously**? You guys are arguing about which came fucking first?" Victoria sputtered

Ignoring her comment, the two continued talking.

"Well the egg obviously came first; it was mutated while being an embryo to become the chicken" Simone stated, while slightly glaring at her opponent

"Out of all the things…" Leo chuckled in amusement

"Only them" Jasmine added

"No, the chicken came first" Don replied in his defense

"State your persuasive argument" The grey bandanna challenged

"Well…" He was cut off

"WHO FUCKING CARES?" Raph roared, all eyes went to him

"WE DO!" Both brains bellowed back [AN: B, B, B, and B...lol]

"At least they agree on something" Tori muttered

"You are talking about some mutation that happened thousands of years ago, it doesn't matter" The black haired female pointed out

Both of the peacefully arguing parties rolled their eyes before going back to their previous discussion.

"I'm going back to bed" The red bandanna mumbled

"Same" Amber eyes said

Leaving the "argument" behind, they went down the path that only ten minutes ago they had travel to the kitchen on. Coming to his room, he fell into bed.

Then he remembered that there was another…

"Night!" He yelled so that he would be heard

A pause of silence filled the lair.

"Night Raph!"

"Night Ryuu!"

"Night hothead!"

"Night Raphie!"

Four replies, none from the brains and not the one he was expecting.

Sleepiness returned, he smiled, sweet sleep to block out the pointless talk.

"Red…" A pause was heard "…it's AFTERNOON!"

"GOOD AFTERNOON THEN!" He hollered, just to spite her

Darkness began to consume him, when one last grumbled word was heard.

He smiled, before sleep consumed him.

"Dumbass"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So Simone and Don are "fighting" ….

So which came first the chicken or the egg?

Next is F….it stands for?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	6. F is for Flower

Attention: I don't own TMNT, but you knew that.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thank you so much for doing so!

So…we are on the sixth chapter/letter, what does F stand for? Well look below.

ENJOY! (Right below this)

* * *

**F is for Flower**

**

* * *

**

A green body was calm, numb.

Breathe in….

Darkness had welcomed her; light was not needed at the moment.

…and out.

No noise penetrated, precious silence.

She was poised to take another breath of oxygen, completely and utterly relaxed. Some read, take their frustrations out on a sandbag, or as she was doing now, mediate. Though it had only seemed like moments, she mused that it had been a minimum of an hour…or two? She wasn't sure. Being completely mentally lost had its advantages; it was like flying in the darkness of her mind. Soaring above, everything that haunted her memories, everyone who stalked her nightmares, the problems that whispered in her ear, they were gone. There was nothing that was better than letting everything go…

"Hey sis?"

"Mikey don't bother her!"

"I have a question"

"Well you are going to have one less limb"

…except for the fact that it had to eventually come crashing down. No matter how long she sat there, reality finally took hold again. She attempted to convince them that a word hadn't reached, but their goal had already been accomplished.

"Right"

"I'm serious"

Muscles tightened, numbness vanished.

"She won't hurt me, she loves me"

"Are we talking about the kind of love that Raph shows when he slaps you upside the head?"

A relaxed lotus changed into stiff Indian crisscross.

"No"

"All I am saying is that Jasmine get grumpy when you interrupt her meditation time"

Two eyes opened, dark blue orbs.

"It will just take a secou…why are you standing over there?"

"I don't want to be anywhere near her when…"

Sweet blindness gave way to overwhelming light.

"When what?"

Taking a quick look around, she sighed, couldn't she be left alone for a moment? Oblivious to her awakened state was Mikey, who looked back to his equally mischievous double. The pink bandanna was smart of her mood in this situation, having felt her wrath in the past. Lucky for her little brother, she wasn't feeling terribly irritated.

Clearing her throat, two sets of light blue eyes flicked to her.

"When she wakes up" Alice softly squeaked, answering his question

Both stood there, staring at her for a moment…

Then she stood, their reactions were quick and the same.

"RUN!"

The word appeared on the male's lips, but it filled both minds. Annoyance was layered with amusement as she casually walked through the dojo door into the living room. Scanning the room, she found the two cowering behind a slightly curios Leo.

"What did they do?" He asked, she smiled not telling him a thing

"Please don't let her kill us!" Mikey yelled, it echoed through out the lair

This statement brought a redhead running into the room, excitement showing through her features.

"Jasmine's going to kill someone? Please let it be Alice!" Amber eyes spotted the youngest pair and grinned evilly, her question had been answered

"What did she do?" Simone entered, with the purple bandanna right behind her

"Who said it was me! Mikey is the one who pissed her off!" The blond defended, but still stayed hidden behind the male alpha.

"Mikey pissed off Jasmine?" Raph entered to receive a nod in response "This is going to be good"

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" The orange bandanna tried to shoot back, but it came out as a loud squeal

The one they feared at the moment rolled her eyes before closing the gap between the predator and prey. If the two could have gotten inside her other half's shell, then they would have. Smiling a smirk, she locked eyes with Alice then him.

"To assume the worst is to allow fear to consume you, why allow it to consume you when death is not upon you?" Staring straight into two trembling light blue eyes, she spoke calm and cold

There was no response, one thing was crystal clear and that was that he was scared. But you couldn't blame him, she would be if she was being evilly stared down by a female (the more aggressive of the species) who had a track record of cruel and unusual punishments often involving death by tickling…who would be scared?

"Answer me" Jasmine slightly hissed, coming closer

"W-what do you mean?" The male took a rapid step back, tripping to fall back on his shell to stare

"Let me rephrase that…" Taking a trembling hand, she hoisted him back to his feet to look him straight in the eye, moments from being able to extract her revenge "…why are you assuming that I am going to kill you when I have shown no aggression or annoyance?"

"Oh come on" Tori grumbled, wanting to see the male squashed like a bug

"Softie" The red bandanna chuckled, she ignored the comment

"What?" He stared blank faced at her

"What was your question?" She smiled at him, his face relaxed

"You are actually going to answer it?" Alice gasped, stepping from behind the male shield called her mate

"She puts up with you, why wouldn't she?" Simone replied, the pink bandanna gave her a look that showed she wasn't amused

"So?" The yellow bandanna turned back to her younger sibling

"Um…well…I…" She rolled her eyes; they were never going to get a straight answer

"Spit it out Mikey" Donatello was also interested in what he had to ask, but in the back of his mind he knew it was probably something stupid.

"Why are you named Jasmine?"

She raised an eye ridge, all eyes were on her.

"It's never crossed my mind before, but why were you named that?" Leonardo walked to her side, giving her hand a loving squeeze which she returned

"She never told us" The grey bandanna replied

"Your mother?" The bo wielding male spoke gently of the dead, not to evoke sad emotions in the four

He received a nod in return, even five years later the subject was still touchy.

"She named you?" Mikey remembered that Master Splinter had done the same

Another nod, no words.

"To bad, I really wanted to know where she came up with such a royal name for…" Victoria's sentence was cut off

"A hothead?" Alice smirked

Amber eyes growled in response, but it wasn't filled with aggression. It wasn't heartfelt like usual, it was expected and she delivered even if her emotions weren't in it.

"She never told you…" The words left her mouth, fourteen eyes gazed upon her "…but I know why"

"You…" Simone ran off to stare at her eldest sister

"Remember how we were both curios during our youth? Well one day…"

_Breathe in…_

_Darkness had come easily; she loved it. Her favorite activity of the day was not the mile run, or weapons training, it was meditation. It was night, her favorite time of day. The sky was black with a few stars soaring above. _

…_and out _

_But something was bothering her, she couldn't let go. Being unable to get it off her mind was driving her crazy. Take a breath, she told herself, forget about it. _

_And yet it was still there, but who to ask? A smile graced her face, she knew the perfect person. _

_Opening her eyes, she stood and decided to ask someone who had all the answers. _

_Wandering down the deserted halls, she knew the exact place to look. Her small legs carried her a small distance with each step, she wished she was taller. At only six, she was the tallest out of the four of them, but still she hated being towered over by every adult. Finally coming to the right room, she stepped inside the place she knew well. There was only a single solitary light in the center, partially exposing her sensei's orange fur. _

"_Mother?" Her small voice echoed the gym where she would work in till she was covered with sweat tomorrow_

"_Yes, Jasmine?" Two green eyes opened to gaze in love at her, a paw beckoning her to the spot next to her. Soon she was seated next to the person who was her leader. To the others, she was everything, though they would never admit it. Her everything was her mother, the person who was always there. _

"_You should be in bed" She connected gazes with her mentor, wondering how to…_

"_Why did you name me what you did?" The question was met with an amused look from her elder _

"_Well that came out of the blue, has this been bothering you all day?" She moved the yellow bandanna from her eyes and nodded _

"_The scientists who handed you to me the first day I came here said that you were going to be fast, more speed than muscle, something about your body shape…but I don't know how you can tell that from a infant" A smile came to the cat's face, it was true, she silently nodded wanting more details. _

_Seeing her interest, the story was continued "They wanted to name you Viper or Chela…like after the snake or a cheetah and I waved it off saying that they were too cold for someone with such a courageous soul" They had been told that they had each established what their attitude was from the first day, that they hadn't changed at all. _

"Viper?"

"Shut up Raph"

"_They gave me full control in naming you and your sisters, saying that I need to come up with them soon so that they could put them in the records. I wasn't sure at all how to start, so do you know what I did?" _

_Her small eyes looked up to silently say no, but she had a feeling she was about to find out. _

"_I felt like a new mother, I fed you and made sure that you four were happy, so I just watched you to see what would fit your personality the best" _

_Now she had a question, "How does Jasmine fit me?" She couldn't imagine any other name being called to get her attention, but she had no idea how it defined her. _

"_I was thinking of the name Indigo, because of your dark blue eyes, but it felt wrong. I had already picked out names for your sisters, but you were the tricky one" She felt for a moment a rush of embarrassment come to her before fading away. _

"Indigo…"

"Not a word Don"

"_At least I wasn't the loud one or the grumpy one" She muttered, before slightly smiling _

_Rolling eyes followed the comment before the tale was coming to an end "We went outside one day and you went straight to a specific plant" Listening even closer than before, she waded through her memories. Rarely did they exit the enclosure called their home, any moment was cherished. She didn't remember, so it was decided that she would listen even closer. _

"_You were barely walking, so you tottered over to a yellow covered vine and decided just to watch it. After I gathered your siblings, I found you very content in watching it." Then it hit her, a faint image of a yellow line of petals; that must be what she was discussing_

"_I allowed you to pick one so we could identify it when we got back, which led to you literally pulling us home. When we got there you put Simone and myself to work finding it, looking over our shoulders every five seconds asking if we had four it yet." A chuckle escaped the cat's mouth, she knew she was somewhat demanding but had she really done that? _

"_It turned out that it was a yellow Jasmine flower and you were so delighted with the sound of the word. You skipped around saying it all day, the humans called you the "Jasmine girl"… _

"Seriously?" Mikey interrupted her memory, slightly snickering

"I remember that…" Amber eyes chuckled

"No you don't, we were like three at the time" Alice shot back, she didn't remember…

"Yes I do…" The redhead cleared her throat before starting to somewhat sing a melody while happily skipping "Jasmine, jasmine, jasmine…" This sent snickers through out the siblings, even the yellow bandanna to whom it was suppose to be an insult

"Anyway, she thought that it was perfect because the humans were used to calling me that and I loved it…" She was cut off

"So no symbolic meaning?" Leo joked; perhaps all the males thought there was more behind it

"Not for me, Tori on the other hand…" The yellow bandanna ran off, gathering the attention on a specific redhead

Amber eyes scooted closer to her, begging her to tell without saying a word. She didn't say a word, which soon drove said female turtle crazy.

"Tell me!"

"Why?"

"TELL ME NOW!"

Jasmine smirked; she was a pushy bitch, "Remember that day we were playing queen of the hill?"

"Don't you mean king of the hill?" Mikey asked

"We are females, its queen" The pink bandanna replied

"Yeah, I won" The one known as Victoria smiled

"Well Sensei said that you seemed so happy with your victory, so she decided to name you Victoria"

"Tat don't make sense" Raph commented, the other turtles seemed to think the same, except…

"Mother always was interested in Latin…" Simone ran off

"What?" The redhead raised an eye ridge

"Victoria means victory in Latin" The purple bandanna answered

"It fits perfectly" The eldest male smiled, they all knew it was true

"What about me!" Alice pounced on her elder sister

The three elder sisters smiled, that was an easy one.

"You were named Alexandra, but then Sensei decided that Alice was a perfect nickname…" Jasmine shrugged, moving out of the way from the attack

"That doesn't explain anything" The blond whined

"Alice came from the only thing that would shut you up at bedtime…" Tori shot back

"…the movie Alice in wonderland" The green eyed female finished

Alexandra seemed satisfied with the answer, leaving one person…turtle left.

"And with Simone, she was the first named" The yellow bandanna said

"Really?" That made the curios female even more interested

"You were named after the scientist who took care of us. She was shy, smart, caring, curios, and most of all…" The tallest stopped

"And?" The sisters edged, as well as the males, closer

"It's nothing"

"JASMINE!"

The dark eyed turtle snickered, it was so easy to mess with them and very amusing to withhold information "She had green eyes, just like you"

"I am named after the nursery attendant?" Simone contemplated the idea

"So I was told" Jasmine replied

"You have no way of knowing if it's true?" Donatello mused

A small growl escaped her throat as she replied "Do you challenge my mother's words?"

The purple bandanna quickly shook his head, he did not want four turtles' wrath.

"So that's why you four have your names? Cool" Mikey smiled, his question was answered

"Anything else?" Jasmine thought it would be best to get it out of the way

"Did Leo really fall off a building?"

The eldest male froze, the others smirked.

"Well…" She began

He was quick to respond "I did not!"

"Leo" His other half rolled her eyes

He remained firm "I didn't"

"Shut up, I want to hear the story" Tori edged closer

"There's nothing to hear" He reminded

"Then let her speak fearless" Raph smiled evilly

"To answer your question, he did…."

"NOT!"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Woooow, long chapter…anyway, what did ya think?

Next is G…it stands for?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	7. G is for Green

Attention: I don't own TMNT….yeah, I don't.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thank you so much for doing so!

AN: Compared to the last chapter, this one is gonna be short.

So...here we go

ENJOY!

* * *

**G is for Green**

**

* * *

**

It was a semi-normal day, there was a never a completely normal day for them. After all, they were six foot turtles that knew ninjutsu and carried deadly weapons; it was rare for a semi-normal day like they were having today. Currently, Tori was beating up the sandbag with the red bandanna seeming to somewhat struggle to back the bad up as the punches grew stronger. Jasmine was meditating in the corner, with the eldest male practicing a katana. The room over, the brains were doing something scientific…something about the idea that the mutation could evolve or something.

There was one strange thing though…

All three sets of turtles had a thought creeping into their minds. There had been no giggling, no screams, nothing at all. Something was going on…

Finally she decided to ask the question "Anybody seen the babies?" all eyes in the room went to Victoria, the bag was spared a beating for a moment.

"No" Raph shook his head

The blue bandanna did the same.

"SIMONE!"

The brown eyed female appeared in the dojo doorway soon after the yell from her eldest sister, with Donatello right behind her.

"You called?" Green eyes seemed annoyed by being torn from whatever she had been doing

"Have you seen our youngest members?"

Both replied no, which increased the worry level.

Deciding to put a plan into place to find them Jasmine began to say "Well we should…"

Then a melody filled the room, with a slightly gruff male voice singing…

_It's not that easy being green  
Having to spend each day the color of the leaves  
When I think it could be nicer being red, or yellow or gold  
Or something much more colorful like that_

Curios to what was going on, the six crept to peek into the living room. There were the missing members, slightly dancing along with the tune coming from another room.

_It's not easy being green  
It seems you blend in with so many other ordinary things  
And people tend to pass you over 'cause you're  
Not standing out like flashy sparkles in the water  
Or stars in the sky_

The three pairs were in shock, all wondering what was going on? Not that it seemed out of the ordinary for the two, but…

"What the hell?" Tori sputtered, as another verse began

_But green's the color of Spring  
And green can be cool and friendly-like  
And green can be big like an ocean, or important  
Like a mountain, or tall like a tree  
_

"Wow, this is…interesting" Simone tried to use her logical mind to solve the mystery of what the song was, but she could find no answer

_When green is all there is to be  
It could make you wonder why, but why wonder why  
Wonder, I am green and it'll do fine, it's beautiful  
And I think it's what I want to be_

Then the room went silent, the song ended and the questions began.

"What was…" Raph seemed at a lost for words

"…that?" Luckily Jasmine finished the sentence

The two turned to smile at them, "Kermit the frog dude!" Mikey replied

"Kermit?" Leo raised an eye ridge

"From the Muppets! Do you not remember any of your childhood?" Alice questioned

"This is too strange" Don said, before retreating to his lab with a gray bandanna right behind him

Tori shrugged, before going back to the thing she had been doing before…killing the sandbag or "training"…Raph soon followed.

"We are weird" Jasmine muttered

"No…" Leo pointed out "They are weird"

She smiled, before they too went back to their former activities. Settling back into where they had been, the three pairs of elders soon heard a familiar melody come to their ears. It was simple; they knew it would soon grow tiring.

"It ain't easy being green…"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

Is it easy being green? That would be a no.

So…H stands for?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	8. H is for Heat

Attention: I don't own TMNT….duuuuuuh.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thank you so much for doing so!

* * *

**H is for Heat**

**

* * *

**

It was a cold day in New York, which meant for the inhabitants underground that it was chilly it the lair. Though the heat was on, the turtles bundled up; it was hard to heat all the drafty rooms. There were different ways to keep warm that came to their minds.

Neither if the reds got out of bed, keeping the cocoon of blankets surrounding the two in the night's heat.

On the other hand, the two geniuses worked on the heating system, keeping their bodies warm from the promise of a warm lair and coffee…lots of coffee.

The leaders of the clans were sharing a blanket on the couch, both absorbed in their separate novels.

And the youngest pair…

A small squeak escaped the yellow bandanna's mouth, as a cold body snuggled next to her, earning a strange look from Leonardo before the same happened to him. The two looked down to see their littlest siblings curled against them, the two having snuck in a moment.

"Alice, what are you doing?"

There really wasn't a reason to ask…

"Mikey, what's up?"

…the two already knew why they were there.

"It's cold…" The orange bandanna's mumbled reply was heard from underneath the blankets near the eldest male's left side

"…and you're warm" Not a blond hair was seen, just the sentence surfaced

Looking over to her other half, the dark haired female smiled before turning back to her book only to find that a certain turtle was preventing her from using her dominate arm. Leo chuckled, finding that both his limbs were snuggly grasped with no indication that they would soon let go.

He looked down to see that Michelangelo had fallen peacefully asleep, it was soon discovered that so had the pink bandanna. Somehow setting their books down, the other two decided that if you can't beat them…

They wrapped the blankets closer, leaning against the other and let the darkness wash over them.

…join them.

* * *

Hours later, two finally rose from their beds.

Surfacing with quickly cooling shells was the Amber eyed terror and Raph the horrible, who stumbled into the kitchen with curses of how fucking cold it was coming from their mouths. After two cups of coffee each, their eyelids finally opened and the two actually seemed civil with one another.

"Mornin" The red bandanna grumbled

"Afternoon, dumbass" Tori growled back

So they were awake, just not happy like usual. That's when the brains entered, to find the pot of joe empty. Glaring at the two, who really didn't care, a new plan surfaced.

"Tea?" Donatello suggested

His fellow intellectual nodded "Let me ask Jasmine if she wants some"

As the gray bandanna was about to leave the room, the purple bandanna called after her "Ask Leo too"

There was no reply; they knew she had heard him.

"Is the heat even on?" Amber eyes muttered

"Working on it" Don kindly said back

They waited, no Simone. This was strange because the female was quick and to the point, it shouldn't have taken her long to ask the simple question. The dark eyed male decided to go after her, leaving the reds alone once more.

The room stayed empty, causing the still awakening hotheads to grow curios. Somehow finding the energy and motivation to move, the two shuffled into the living room.

"Stupid he…" Tori ran off at the sight the two saw

The couch was almost full with three sets of turtles on it. Jasmine's head was on her double's shoulder, both of their eyes closed. Only a bump on their either side showed any side of the younger two, and then the brains were on the outside. Soft snores came from the pile, the sight was…

"Well isn't this cute" Raph smirked

"You're just jealous" Without opening her eyes, Jasmine yawned and snuggled deeper

"I thought you two were working on the heat" The redhead asked the still form of her sister

"Later" The purple bandanna replied

Victoria looked over to her fellow outsider and gave him a look that said "what now?" He shrugged, before going over to the final spot on the male side and forcing his way in. Deciding to do the same, Tori caused the whole female side to groan in annoyance.

"Fat ass" The mumbled words came from underneath the blanket, belonging to a blond

"Don't make me punch you" She hissed in reply, but it was an empty threat

Adjusting to the heat, sleepiness soon came to overcome her.

They say that turtles don't like the cold, but a thought came to her mind.

What the hell did they know?

Today was a cold day and she liked it, they all did.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So next is I…

Find out what it means next chapter!


	9. I is for Ice

Attention: I don't own TMNT…nick does.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thanks for doing so!

AN: Please go to my profile and vote in my poll! You don't have to, but good karma to whoever does! Thanks!

ENJOY!

* * *

**I is for Ice **

* * *

"Do you think this is a good idea?"

The question was answered by three eye rolls and then the water was turned on. The turtle who asked the question watched in nervousness. Sure they had cleared everything, the quickly rising liquid was to be contained, they had made sure not to blow the fuse box, and they had the lair to themselves…but still it bothered the turtle.

One turtle paused from his mischievous work to assure her "They won't mind"

From another room came "They told us to entertain ourselves" somehow justifying their actions at the moment.

She knew that, she remembered.

"_We will be back soon…" One began _

_The four nodded, understanding perfectly. _

"…_do not attempt anything dangerous and/or life threatening" Another added, looking especially at the eldest male in the four _

"_Why you looking at me?" Said male growled _

"_You know why" A third in the leaving group replied _

"_Entertain yourselves, just do not blow up the lair" The fourth and final leaving turtle warned before the group left. _

_They waited, for about five seconds. _

"_Okay…" The eldest female rubbed her hands together "…lets have some fun" _

"Hey!"

Snapping from the memory, she looked to where the other turtles waited for her. Pausing for a second, she jumped onto the result of the madness. The damage had been done, there was nothing they could do.

Maybe they wouldn't mind.

* * *

The yellow bandanna entered the lair first, unaware of what awaited her. Too busy talking to see the hazard ahead, she walked right into it.

"So you got everything you needed?" A bag of food in hand, she turned back to talk to the other members of the group she had left with about an hour ago.

"Yep" Donatello replied, adjusting the load of computer parts over his shoulder

"That's AHHH!"

That's when she fell.

Obviously Jasmine wasn't one to randomly scream, which sent Leo rushing in her direction with the other two right behind him. They too fell to collide with her in a pile of green limbs.

"Ow" Simone grumbled, looking up to hear laughing

The others heard it too, four sets of eyes narrowed in on the source. Their siblings were standing against the walls, holding it for support as they doubled over in hysterically laughter.

Not amused at all, Jasmine seceded in gaining her balance to glare at them. Using her sister as support, the grey bandanna did the same. Both the males stumbled a little, before gaining enough balance to stand.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Alice squeaked

"What the hell is this?" The alpha of the males growled in irritation

"You told us to entertain ourselves…" Raph shrugged with a smirk on his face

"We told you to not blow up the lair!" Simone yelled

"You never said anything about…" Amber eyes was cut off

"What about the lab? Please don't tell me you did this to the lab!" The bo wielding male decided against trying to move towards his research center, although he really wanted to check on the room.

"Do you think we have a death wish?" Mikey snorted

"Well obviously you do"

* * *

Later that day, the mess was cleaned up. The two pairs of turtles had been grounded by their elders, who were not amused at all.

But like they cared, it was worth it.

It wasn't everyday you could turn the floor into an ice rink.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So do you think it was worth it?

So…J is next, what's it for?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!


	10. J is for Joe

Attention: I don't own TMNT….*siiigh*

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thank you so much for doing so!

Welcome to the next chapter of 26, TMNT style…J is the letter and it means?

* * *

**J is for Joe**

**

* * *

**

They were arguing again.

"Get over your ego!"

"ME? You need to get that stick out of your ass!"

The other turtles just stood on the sidelines, knowing that it was best not to get involved.

"Hothead!"

"Bitch!"

"At least I can control my attitude"

"At least I'm not a whore!"

Simone winced, that was a below the belt hit. Good thing that Leo wasn't here…

"At least I have a man, unlike you who is afraid of a certain hothead!"

…or that any of the guys were.

Alice was listening to her ipod, the one she had built, so she wasn't hearing any of this. The only reason she wasn't blocking out was so that if they took it to a physical level, she could break it up.

"You…"

"Give up and walk away while you still can!"

"Never!"

"You can't beat me, you never could"

"I can beat you!"

"At what? Give me a challenge; I'll kick your ass!"

Oh boy, the gray bandanna thought, here we go. Walking into the battle, she waited. Finally the two turned to her; she was to be the official. Like she always had, she would judge who the winner was…

Listening to the challenge, she sighed.

…if there was a winner.

* * *

He took another whiff, smelling the wonderful smell of melted cheese.

"Mikey, wait till we get home!" The holder of the pizza shooed him away from the box, his tummy grumbled. The blue bandanna had been elected to carry it, because he would not eat it nor would he drop it.

"But dude!" The orange bandanna whined

"Look, we are here" Donatello pointed out

They entered the place they called home, hungry and ready to eat. As the males of the house, they had volunteered to go out into the cold to retrieve lunch. The elder females had been bickering anyway, so they thought it would be best to go out for a while.

"Chill Mikey w…" The hothead ran off, they stared

At the kitchen table was the females, two of which had their heads on the table. Simone had an almost empty pot of coffee in hand, refilling the two cups in front of her collapsed sisters. Alice on the other hand, had a pad of paper, pen in hand waiting for something.

Seeing that their cups were full, with shaking hands the two drank the bitter drink before slamming the cups back down on the table with their heads.

"Gi-ive u-up y-yet?" Victoria stuttered, her body visibly shaking

"Never" The yellow bandanna hissed back, but the shaky word was weak

"What the hell?" Raph asked

"Hey" The blond greeted them before turning back to her pad "You guys are tied at ten cups"

"Let's make it eleven" Jasmine looked to her brainy sister to her cup

"Bring it bitch" The redhead shot back

The next cup was poured and sucked down by both.

"Eleven cups of coffee!" Don exclaimed, he had only done a fraction of that amount when he was trying to stay up for days to work on something.

"They are trying to drink each other under the table with Joe" Simone sighed, she knew this had been a bad idea

"Why?" Leo wondered what the cause of such a battle came from

"She's a hothead, that's why" The dark haired turtle replied shakily

"I am not!" Tori yelled a bit too loud

"We also couldn't find the alcohol" Alice added

A twelfth round was sipped slowly, being consumed again by both parties. They weren't giving up easily.

"Good thing I made them take that break" The gray bandanna said, knowing that coffee overload was not somewhere they wanted to go.

"This is the strangest way to resolve a fight I have ever seen" The alpha male observed

"I could beat you" Raph smirked, the two met eyes

"Bring it" Leo challenged

"This is great" Don sighed, here we go.

"How long do you think they are going to go?" Mikey asked his female ego

"In till they can't grip the cup" Alice replied grimly, they always over did it.

* * *

An hour later, the results were in.

Jasmine had won with an impressive sixteen cups, Tori had sulked.

Leonardo had beaten his younger brother with fifteen cups, Raph was pissed.

The eldest female still reined supreme, like she knew she would.

The eldest male was happy with the victory, but he knew that he was going to win.

The bad news was that there was no coffee left in the lair, which irritated the brains.

In retaliation, the two made sure that their elder siblings never had a cup of Joe again.

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So…K is next, it stands for?

Find out next chapter!


	11. K is for Kit

Attention: I don't own TMNT….duh.

Please R2 (Read and Review) and thank you so much for doing so!

Welcome to chapter eleven, enjoy!

* * *

**K is for Kit (–Kat) **

**

* * *

**

Something was wrong; there was no way around it.

Two eyes scanned the lair, looking for any movement.

There was none.

This fact, along with the silence, brought the solo turtle to the conclusion of that this would be a good time to panic. There was no giggles, no cursing, and the coffee pot wasn't even running…something was up. But of course, he could just be overreacting, but then again, he wasn't usually wrong.

"You look worried"

He looked to see his other half enter the room, which instantly perked up his mood, although it didn't take away from the fact that his instinct was telling him something was wrong.

"It's too quite" Leonardo replied, as she joined him on the couch

"And that's a bad thing?" The yellow bandanna chuckled

"I haven't heard a peep in hours from any of them" He replied

Outside it was cold and to prevent the catching of a cold all the turtles had agreed, or in the younger pairs' cases forced, to stay inside. The last thing they needed was sick turtles, but the day was predicted to be hellish.

He looked to see an evil smile come over his mate's face, which made him raise an eye ridge.

"Let's just say their busy"

Now he was really curios.

"What did you do?" He asked

"Nothing" Jasmine smiled at him

"Right." Giving her a kiss, he wondered what she had done to silence the three younger pairs. Perhaps something involving rope and duct tape? His worries were gone, he was now glad for the silence.

Although the answer did nothing for his curiosity

"Tell me this…" He paused as they met gazes "…how did you get them…"

"To shut up?" The one known as Juliet finished

Leo nodded, she chuckled.

"Well…"

A crashing noise interrupted and they turned to see Mikey and Raph wrestling. Not that the sight wasn't normal, but he still would love to know why.

"Get offa me!" The red bandanna growled

"Go Alice!" The youngest male yelled

The blond female raced past the two, only to be taken down by Simone. Now that was strange, the grey bandanna was not aggressive in any way. Leo stole a look to Jasmine, what was going on?

Then a redhead appeared right in front of them, looking straight at her elder.

"We finished!" Tori said quickly

"So did we!" Donatello came to stand side by side with the hothead

"We were first!" Amber eyes growled

"No you weren't" The purple bandanna hissed back

"What the…" The blue banded alpha was cut off by his female ego

"So the work on the battle shell is complete?" Jasmine asked

"YES!" Raph yelled, throwing Mikey off to stand. Walking to stand by Tori, he glared at the others.

"The damage was fixed, we washed and waxed it, and we cleaned the interior" The hotheaded female added with a smile

The eldest male just watched, this was an interesting situation.

"Excellent" The reds smiled at the black haired turtle's approval

"We got this in the bag" The male of the two hissed to the other

"And security?" The yellow bandanna questioned

"The lair is fully hidden from any detection systems and there are a dozen new security cameras" Coming from her battle with her younger sister, the brown haired female stood beside the other brain

"And we added some extra _precautions_" Don added cryptically

All eyes turned to the bo wielding brain of the males.

"We added trip wires, lasers, strobe lights, tear gas, nets…."

"We get it" Raph growled

"I can't wait to see your handy work" Jasmine said, which made the reds faces fall

"Take that!" Simone smirked, brains over brawn

"What about you two?" The gaze of the speedy female turned, as with the other's gazes, to the youngest pair. The two had risen from the floor and joined the group while their older siblings had been talking. The two had the expressions of "We're screwed", which to Leo, who was slightly confused on the whole situation, made him that more curios.

"We cleaned the lair like you asked…" Alice ran off

"And the dishes are clean!" Mikey seemed to summon all of his perky attitude to try and give it one last go.

Thing was that Leonardo had no fudging clue what the three pairs were fighting for. It was obvious that the younger turtles were trying to impress Jasmine the most, but why?

"We dusted…." The orange bandana said

"…and made all the beds…" The nunchuck carrying blond continued

"…we cleaned out the nasty place called the fridge…"

"…we made sandwiches for everyone…."

"…we made a list of movies we can watch tonight…"

"…we organized the gaming systems…"

"…we…"

"We get it!" The brains yelled

The youngest siblings just smiled, knowing they had gotten to their dear big siblings.

Then there was a chuckle, actually it was more of a giggle. Where was it coming from , they turned to find a very big smile on the alpha male's face as he attempted to control the peals of laughter coming from him. This disturbed the younger members as their leader usually kept a calm presence. That had seemed to be thrown out the window at the sight of the blue bandanna giggling and grinning like a school girl.

"Are you high or something?" Raph asked

"Tell me how you pulled this off?" Leo smirked, ignoring the question

"What ever do you mean?" Jasmine replied, she knew exactly what he meant

"So who wins?" Mikey asked

"You all do" The yellow bandanna replied, which perked the three teams up

"So where are the goods?" Tori snarled

"In your rooms" Those three words were all it took to send the three pairs dashing off, leaving the elders alone once more.

"Tell me" Leo said

"I really didn't do anything" She evilly replied

"Yes you did! It's impossible to shut them all up when their shut in like this. Plus you got them to…" He ran off

"Clean the lair, fix the battle shell, and improve security" She listed

"Exactly! Without one complaint!" The blue bandanna added

"So?" Jasmine didn't think of it as a big deal

"So how did you pull it off?" He really wanted to know.

"I gave them chores and I told them that the first team to complete their task would get a special prize" She shrugged

"You bribed them?" He gasped

"I prefer the term, creative and positive incentive" Grinning evilly, she heard the sound of plastic wrappers being opened

"What did you offer them?" One last piece to the puzzle

"Kit-Kats" She replied

"The chocolate?"Their gazes met

"Yes, it was the one thing that would make them all happy" They both smiled

"You're a genius" Leo smirked

"Thank you"

* * *

Reviews? Please!

So….L is next.


End file.
